


An Eye For A Heart

by EXOfanland



Series: Shared Eyes (Heart) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, FOREVER LOVE, Fate, Fluff, Love, M/M, Prison, Recover from blindness, Relationship(s), Romance, Secrets, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOfanland/pseuds/EXOfanland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Park Chanyeol left, leaving his name and an eye.<br/>Baekhyun regains his sight but in exchange loses his heart.<br/>His lost soul, in the end, found things that it wasn't supposed to.<br/>But it doesn't matter because he vows to take revenge. </p><p>"An eye for a heart, they ruin you and me."<br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Place......New Me

**Words: 2503**

 

Pages of fairy tale stories align as he keeps flipping and reading to the very end. Happy finale(s) and perfect fins were what's awaits him at the ends of each story, and he too awaits for his own. Except his own doesn't exist- there wasn't one from the start. Whether it was a pair of eyes or a perfect man by his side, he couldn't have both and so he was forced to lose one or the other. But love is a beautiful thing, so he thought it could pull him through anything, yet nothing ever last, so eventually, that was gone too, together with his soul, with his other half. It was a shame that his love didn't last very long. A mere year of happiness with the man he loves, before he vanishes completely from this world. Park Chanyeol- that was his name. 

A world without his lover was like a world without color. So even if he got his eye back and he was able to see again, all he sees and feels, is black and white. The road he walks on is empty and free of sparks. Everything he does suddenly doesn't hold any purpose and it doesn't give him a sense of completion either even though it landed him many scholarships and recognitions. He simply does his work to waste time and to occupy the emptiness in his heart.

By doing anything, he thought that it could take away his pain and the memories he had with Chanyeol. But who was he kidding to try and throw away those memories like they were nothing? Those time that they spent together............ they were the best moments of his life. He loves those memories so much that he sees them in everything he does. They were there when he closed his eyes, in his dreams and worst of all, he sees them in himself when he looks at his face in the mirror. That's why he doesn't look at himself in the mirror anymore. Chanyeol's left eye brought back the happiness and love that he can't experience anymore.

The things he loves so much are coming to haunt him like a lingering ghost that has yet to fulfill its dreams. Then he thought it made sense because Chanyeol did have a dream that he couldn't complete. 

_"It's my dream to attend Oxford and graduate there Baekhyun. Once I finish college, I'm going to earn us a lot of money and built us a house. No more distance. No more walls. No more sleepovers because we'll always be with each other."_

It was a dream that Chanyeol could have easily fulfill. He graduated with top grades and received a scholarship from Oxford that was given directly by the headmaster himself. Just two more months in Seoul and he'll be flying to England to attend his dream school, but an ambush had to happen and the accident killed him before he could graduate properly.................That was at least what his parents and Chanyeol's parents told him.

 

_'Chanyeol died because of the attack'_

_'Chanyeol died because of blood lost.'_

_'Chanyeol didn't die because of you.'_

_'You didn't kill Chanyeol'_

 

He wanted to scoff so much. If he wasn't the cause of Chanyeol death then who did Chanyeol gave his blood and eye to? Who did Chanyeol exchange his life for?

 

_'You should stop blaming yourself for Chanyeol's death Baekhyun. He did it for you. He loves you too much to let you go.'_

 

At least Kris was being very realistic with him. At least he wasn't telling any lies. At least he wasn't trying to manipulate his way of thinking to make him happier. But as much of a realistic person Kris was, his butler wasn't able to convince him to stop blaming himself. Because no matter what happen, no matter how much time have passed, it doesn't change the fact that Park Chanyeol gave away his life for Byun Baekhyun. 

If he wasn't blind and could find his way around, then he wouldn't get heavily wounded. And if he wasn't heavily wounded, then Chanyeol wouldn't have to give away his blood. But if he wasn't blind to begin with then all of this could have been prevented and Chanyeol wouldn't have to give away his left eye. 

The life he is currently living isn't his. It was originally Chanyeol's who should have lived and fulfilled his dreams. Unlike him, Chanyeol had a beautiful dream and when he realized he ruined it, he thought, _'It should have been me. I should have been the one who died.'_ So for weeks, he lives in depression. He lives in a world that consist of nothing but tears and grief. 

 _'Then fulfill his dream for him Baekhyun. Live his life for him. Make him proud and don't waste his effort.'_ Kris's words spoke to him as if they were Chanyeol's. And while it woke him from the depth of his darkness, it also became his moral in life. So for two months until school starts again, he stopped crying and studied to catch up for all the years he had lost. And while he doesn't lock himself in his room anymore, he also doesn't live the life everyone wishes him to either.

He doesn't smile. He doesn't say thank you. And he doesn't become the 'hero' he fantasizes to be. He simply works night and days until he exhausts himself to sleep on the table. He got himself a few flu and a fever on the way, even fainting one day when he didn't have enough nutrition in his system.

The event only made him smile, remembering the time when he was with Chanyeol at the water park and he fainted due to heat stroke and low sugar level. He also remembers Chanyeol nagging him with a series of lectures about his health and how he should take care of it on his own. 

 _"I want you to be able to take care of yourself.......Even when I'm not there,"_ he remembered it word for word, but it is only now that he understands the deeper meanings behind those words. As much as he wants to listen to those words and take care of himself, he can't do that. After all, that was Chanyeol's job. It was his lover's job to take care and spoil him until he doesn't know how to do it himself anymore.

Within two months and a year, Baekhyun managed to complete his high school degree and graduate earlier than anyone else. They called him a genius, but he thought Chanyeol was a better one skipping two years while he skips one. Coincidently, Oxford gave him the same scholarship as his boyfriend, and before he knew it, he was holding the same piece of paper that Chanyeol was holding a year ago.

"I'm almost there Chanyeol. I'll be there soon."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Walking through the school's hallway for the first time, people heard of him as the genius from Korea. They judge him from head to toe, even going as far as searching up his background to make sure he didn't bribe his way in. Their first impression of him wasn't good either. They shun him for his coldness and they fear him for having two different eye color. Apparently, his was black, while Chanyeol's was dark chocolate brown. He didn't know that (because he doesn't look at himself in the mirror) until a few girl whispered about it behind his back.

It took him exactly one month to prove to the rest of the school that he wasn't a fakery genius they said he was. His title was naturally changed into the 'cold prince' and people begin to respect and acknowledge him for his intelligence. Rather than Baekhyun, they refer to him as 'B', the lonesome master behind all their school's awards and recognition. 

During classes, Baekhyun has his own place in the room. Nobody dares to come near and nobody dares to take his place. It was as if they knew their place not to mess with the school prince, or else something would happen. Even the teacher doesn't call on him. They treat him with the utmost respect, giving him a leeway for everything. Baekhyun has soo much advantage that he even have his own room in the campus. Usually, that wasn't possible for freshmen, but since Baekhyun was special, they built one personally for him based on his preferences. 

Of course, being famous comes with a price and Baekhyun suffers the one people would call, bullying. They target him for his intelligence, his beauty, his personality and even his blindness. But while there were a handful of haters around him, there were also a few who he considered communicable and friend-able. 

With work constantly occupating his mind, Baekhyun doesn't have the time to make friends. For the most part, he thought it was useless and most of them would only approach him with a purpose anyway. After knowing that, he doesn't bother making friends because he knows it will never last. However, there are always exceptions, and in this case, Do Kyungsoo was the person Baekhyun allowed to step into his comfort zone and befriend with him for real. 

The man was different to other people and in many ways, he was similar to Baekhyun. Aside from his physical look, his structure, his background, and his personality are almost identical to Baekhyun. They meet in the library when Baekhyun was finishing his homework and Kyungsoo pass by to give him a book. Kyungsoo was the librarian's assistance during that time and Baekhyun was just a regular guest who visits every day. They didn't exchange names back then, but Baekhyun saw Kyungsoo's name tag and Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun's for his popularity. 

After the first encounter, they meet each other in the library very often. Although they never actually talk, their short eyes contact and nods tell them they were aware of each other's present. 

"We're closing early today..... At 5 p.m" It was the first time Kyungsoo spoke to him and that surprisingly, wasn't the last talk they would have. 

They became friends through time, and Baekhyun admits that Kyungsoo was becoming a source of comfort in his daily life. At least he's not lonely anymore. At least there were someone he could call 'friend' when his parents called to have a check up on him and asked if he had made any friends. Baekhyun can't exactly pinpoint what's so special about Kyungsoo that made him want to be friends with the other, but he guessed it because Kyungsoo doesn't talk much and doesn't bother him in any form. Despite being with each other all the time, they never disturbed the silence in the air. They just quietly do their thing until lunch comes or it was too late and they have to go back to their dorm.

Three months passed since they're friends, and now, they talk to each other very comfortably. The meet up after school, they schedule classes with each other and they talk about themselves, but they never dig too deep or they would ruin the small friendship they had.

"Did you bring food today? Money?" Kyungsoo asked and Baekhyun shook his head. It is known to Kyungsoo now that Baekhyun doesn't know how to take care of himself. At times like this, he wonders why Baekhyun's parents let him venture the world when he could die anytime? 

Kyungsoo sign, "Here, there's apple juice and a chocolate bar in their too." he does this very often already, preparing lunch for Baekhyun. Sometimes, he makes his own lunch as well and he makes extras for Baekhyun. "You don't have to eat the chocolate, but drink the juice okay?" He was also aware of how weak Baekhyun was and how he get lack of lactose all the time. 

"You're not eating?" Baekhyun asked? It was rare, for them to not have lunch together.

"Uhm....... Apparently I am needed at the student council meeting." Baekhyun nods and Kyungsoo packs up to leave. With a final glare that says, _do not skip your meal because I will check you up_ , Baekhyun rolled his eyes to say, _okay I will mother._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun was going to wait for Kyungsoo after school, but the latter texted him to say that he'll be staying late, Baekhyun ended up leaving first, to go back to his own dorm. Kris was there when he stepped outside of the school, and as his butler took his bag from him, he settles in the back of his black slim car. 

"Kyungsoo's not with you today?" Kris asked between the silence in the car. Baekhyun shook his head and simply replied "meeting" before he drolls back into his sleep.

At the dorm, Baekhyun took his time to shower while Kris makes their dinner. They ate in silence, like always, and they separated when the clock strikes exactly 10. Kris would always serve him a cup of hot chocolate milk right before his sleep, and Baekhyun would always do his usual thing and that is to set up the bed on the very far end of his room.

On that bed, he made sure to put two soft pillows that were made of feather at the top. A blanket is then spread and place on the rest of the bed, leaving out just a right amount of space in between the pillow and the blanket so that anyone could slip in. Both materials were covered with expensive silk wear and while the design was minimal, it gives off a sense of elegance and antique. Baekhyun loves the dark shade of maroon on the sewing of the design. It was Chanyeol's favorite color, and that's why he have it crafted that way. 

Between the two pillow, he places a picture frame that he clean and reclean every day to make sure no dot of dirt would be visible. Like always, he ran a finger on the picture and stroke the edge of the man's face like it was the real thing in his hand. Then he whispers his name, tell him he missed him, tell him what happened that day and tell him how Kyungsoo was so similar to him.

"Maybe that's why I can be close with him Chanyeol. He reminds me so much of you." Baekhyun smiles, and it's the only time of the day that he does.

"You're finally here. How do you like it so far." He talks and waits for an answer as if the man was there himself. And when the times passes long enough, he would automatically leave, to go back to his own bed.

 "Good night Chanyeol. I'll see you tomorrow." 

 

 

 

-to be continue-

 

 

I advice that you read Blindlessly in Love first in order to understand this better.

But anyway, how is the first chapter? This story will be more angst than the first season. Prepare for the rollercoaster ride.

Do comments and tell what you guys think.


	2. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos. They are lovely.  
> I'll have a third update soon only because I already have it half written up. I can't guarantee a fast update all the time so just this time, it will be a gift.

**Words: 2737**

 

Warmer than the sun, and larger than the vast sky, the big lengthy fingers caress the side of his cheek. While he leaned against the smooth, yet firm palm, his hand reach for the other unused hand and laces his fingers with it to feel its warmth. He really misses Chanyeol's hand, they were basically his eyes when he was still blind and disable.

"Yeol-ah......." He mumbles in his sleep and he does so almost every day. Baekhyun knows he's dreaming or rather, it was a fragment of his memories that he recalls every night as he sleeps. He likes to imagine them because they give him peace and they make him happy. After all, dreamland was the only place that allows him to be with his lover without any heartaches and separation.

"Yeol......I love you." Even after knowing Chanyeol's real name, he still prefers the nickname he always called him with. It was the name Chanyeol's introduced himself with and even till this day, the name comes out as if it was his second nature. 

In his dreams, Chanyeol was the most handsome man in the world. He remembers palming Chanyeol's face to try and draw him out in his head but when he saw the man with his eyes, he realized, Chanyeol was so much better in person. He wasn't just handsome, he noticed. Chanyeol has this genial radiance that shines whenever he smile and when the younger stares at him with his droopy pair of eyes, it made his heart race as it feels all the love being shower upon him.

Baekhyun has never meet Chanyeol in person, he has only seen him through his pictures, through the selfies they took together and from the picture frames inside his room. But even so, Baekhyun doesn't doubt the love Chanyeol had for him. If anything, seeing it with his eyes only made him more convince that Chanyeol did cherish him with everything he had.

In his dreams, was also the only place that he can look at Chanyeol's eyes and hear the words 'I love you' over and over again.

Now, he carries one of those eyes and having it as a part of him, he treasures it more than anything else, more so, than his own safety and health. Kris lectures him about that all the time, saying how could he keep the eye healthy if the body isn't well nutritious. True, but taking care of himself takes too much time, not to mention all the school work he has to do in the library with Kyungsoo. He's busy. He made his life busy.

 

 

 

 

 

Sometimes, Baekhyun wonders what’s the use of setting an alarm when he’ll wake up earlier than the ring. Kris’s knocks are usually loud enough to wake him up anyway and everybody knows he’s a light sleeper, so even the slightest sound would have made him awake. An alarm would only give him headaches, but neither less, he set up one because he has always done so for Chanyeol every night. Old habits die hard and even if he wants to change it, he doesn’t have the heart to.

Silly, isn't he? Doing all these stupid things, setting up bed sheets and alarm when his lover isn’t even here anymore. Baekhyun doesn’t think it stupid though because Chanyeol is always in his heart, in his eyes and everywhere he goes. 

“Morning.” he looks to the empty space on his left and smiles softly. It used to be kiss and cuddles rather than small greetings. It was the way they let each other know they are awake. Now, he just says it because it makes him less lonely on the humongous bed.

With the alarm long turned off, Kris came knocking on his door at exactly 7 am. Being his lifetime butler, Kris knew everything about him and that includes knowing of his awaken. Without waiting for any answer from him, his butler intrudes his room and open the blinds. 

“What would you like today Baekhyun? Sandwich or soup?” Kris then walks to his drawer to prepare an outfit for the day. His butler doesn’t usually do that anymore, but nowadays, he dresses so comfortable that it’s starting to make him look lacking. Kris couldn’t stand him embarrassed himself, so elder volunteers to pick out his cloth every day.

“Soup. Pumpkin Soup.” Baekhyun sits up slowly.

“Alright. Get ready and soup will be ready in half an hour.” Kris didn’t miss the longing in his young master’s eyes as Baekhyun continues to look at the other side of his bed. “Do you want the sandwich for lunch? I’ll make extra for Kyungsoo as well.” 

Baekhyun finally looks at him, but he only does so for a nod before looking back to the cold side of his bed again. Kris wish he could do something at a time like this, but with many fail attempts of convincing Baekhyun to move on, he realizes that it’s  the best to just support his master in silence. After the incident that had Baekhyun almost lost his life, Kris decided on behalf of Chanyeol’s job, he will protect Baekhyun no matter what.

With Chanyeol gone and the company’s rival flees, all of the sudden attacks come to a stop as well. Even so, Kris increased the guards and tightens the security. Not only was he doing that for Baekhyun’s protection, but also to prevent his master from involving himself in something he’s not supposed to. Baekhyun said it before, that he wants revenge. It was small and secretive, almost like whimp triggered by his emotion when Baekhyun declared his new goal, but he saw the fire igniting from the very core of the younger's eyes. Although a year has past and Baekhyun hasn’t made any move, it doesn’t promise that he won’t in the future. He is sure that if Baekhyun encounters any trigger, he will start what he planned a year ago.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Like every morning, Kris takes Baekhyun to school and leave him there until late at night in the library. He knows Baekhyun can sense the increase of security around him, but chooses not to say anything. As if Baekhyun understand his intention, his master let him does what he wants, as long as it doesn't interfere him with his life.

That, was course until Kyungsoo got tackled down by one of the guards framing his friend for a suspect of danger. All guards know that they have been friends for more than a year now, so making such a mistake was unforgivable. At that time, Kyungsoo was only overjoyed by the grade he just had and was about to jump on him for a big giant hug when a guard out of nowhere threw him on the floor, sending him unconscious almost immediately. He didn't even hesitate to slap the shit out of the guard before calling Kris to bring Kyungsoo to the hospital.

"If anything happens to him, your head is on the line." Baekhyun has never threatened anyone before, but when he did, he likes the venom in his voice and the over protectiveness lacing between his words. His voice is dangerously dark and he sees his guard shivers from his dead stare. Looking at the latter coward by his domination, something sparks inside him. It was like his other side has finally awakened and the bright, innocent one is slowly being thrown away. The world isn't all pretty, so he doesn't have to play nice either. If he has to change. If he has to play dirty. And if he has to be someone who will have his hands stain with blood for someone he loves, then he'll do so. Losing one was enough. Losing one made him realize.........you can't survive unless you change yourself. 

So he did, unexpectedly, and very different from before.

"Calm down Baekhyun. I'll have him fired."

Baekhyun scoffed, "Isn't that a given?"

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up a few hours later with his head banging and an empty stomach. Baekhyun apologized on his guard behalf but Kyungsoo only waves him off saying it was only a misunderstanding. 

"You didn't fire him did you?" Baekhyun didn't say a word, only looking away, suggesting he did. "He was only trying to protect you. Couldn't you've been kinder and have Kris lectures him instead?" Kyungsoo looks disappointed, but he couldn't go as far as be angry. He knows where Baekhyun is coming from.

"Anyone can make mistakes right? As long as he learns, wouldn't that be enough?" Baekhyun doesn't think so. He made one mistake of letting Chanyeol take care of him, and the consequences were that he lost his lover, forever. 

"Next time, I won't jump on you, so next time don't be so harsh on your guards okay? They only mean well." But much did Kyungsoo knows that there won't be a 'next time'. It won't happen again because the second will never come.

"Let me cut you some apples."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

To make it up for Kyungsoo, Baekhyun decided to follow his friend's one simple request. Baekhyun doesn't think its a good idea to skip school and go hand out, but the latter pulled up his perfectly cute adorable owl eyes and _he_ , gives in, in a second. 

They went to the movies and ate some very expensive food. It's not that they didn't want any local food, it's just that this was their first hangout, Kyungsoo said it was appropriate to make it a bit special. It kind of reminds him how Chanyeol always make their hangout special even though they see each other every day. The latter somehow always have something up his sleeves, and even if it was a joke, or a flower crown, Chanyeol made each and every dates different and memorable.

After lunch, they would go shopping and Baekhyun mentally thanks Kyungsoo for it has been forever since he goes out and shops for anything of his own like. They ended up spending half a day in the mall and five plus bags in their hands. Their belongings were taken away by Kyungsoo's butler at the gate before they headed out to a small snack on the road. Baekhyun decided they should go get some crepes and Kyungsoo was delighted, saying he thought the same. 

"I'll make some for you next time. My crepes are to die for." 

Chanyeol's too. But Baekhyun didn't say anything, only humming in response.

They were walking down the sidewalk when the red light started counting. Kyungsoo looks at the map on his phone while Baekhyun just stairs at the busy streets, cars passing and people busy. He wasn't looking at anything in particular, only a few couples walking around with hands in hands and kissing each other on the lips.

"That could have been us." Baekhyun didn't realize he said it out loud. If Kyungsoo didn't turn his head and ask what he said, he would have keep talking what's in his mind. Kyungsoo found the crepe shop on his phone just in time for the green light to turn on. They walk passed a few street light and turn a few times and at this point, Baekhyun wonders why they aren't taking the car.

"Exercise Baekhyun. Exercise." But Baekhyun should have warned Kyungsoo about his health. He forgot to tell Kyungsoo about his heat stroke and sugar level issues, but Kyungsoo said they're close, so he didn't protest, only following his friend until they reach their destination. Close apparently to Kyungsoo was another fifteen minutes. it didn't help either when his friend turned the wrong way and they had to walk an extra five minutes just to get to the crepe store. 

Mind hazy and face dripping in sweat, Baekhyun thought he would faint again when they reached the store and entered the cold field. Fortunately, the line wasn't long and they were able to buy crepes immediately. Baekhyun chomped in a matter of minutes, and it took Kyungsoo by surprised because the young master has always been a slow eater. Baekhyun was the type to stare out of the window as he eat and he would take at least half an hour to finish his meal when it should have taken ten.

"Baekhyun, are you okay?"

"I forgot to tell you this, but I'm not very good with heat and I get low on sugar very easily. You almost killed me back there." Kyungsoo gasped, but instead of apologizing, he kicks Baekhyun's shin and said, "You should have told me." It was only when Baekhyun groan in pain when Kyungsoo apologizes, asking him if he's okay. "Do you want another crepe?" Baekhyun wasn't going to refuse free food so he nodded, and Kyungsoo fly to the line, to order a strawberry crepe.

While Kyungsoo buys another crepe, Baekhyun once again stares at the busy street with people walking by and cars buzzing with its horns. He doesn't like the city because it seems so crowded and it makes him feels like people aren't enjoying their life. That's why he likes it better in the mountain or in the valley because it where he can relax and share the breeze with his lover. The fresh air always makes him feel the best and Chanyeol knows that too, that's why they visit the park most of the time.

They went on several vacations together, and although he was blind at that time and couldn't witness any of the vast beauty, he was still happy knowing he was together with nature. Even thinking about it at a time like this made him feel light hearted. Maybe he should go again, to the place they went together, only this times, he can see the things he couldn't before. He imagines the tall sunflowers, the high grass, the green valley and a fresh breeze brushing his skin as he lay down on the beautiful green grass. It was perfect he thought, until a tall figure walks right passed the window he was looking at and all the bright and colorful images come crashing down until there's nothing left.

"Y-Yeol?" It was only a second, but Baehyun would recognize those special features anywhere. He couldn't believe it, but that's what make his heart beat so fast. He wants to make sure because he wants to confirm that it no the heat playing delusion on him. It's not possible that Chanyeol's alive, but he knows what he saw, and his eyes can't be wrong. He dashes out of the store while bumping into tables and chairs. He heard Kyungsoo screaming for his name, but he didn't care and continue to run towards the direction the figure was walking to

"Yeol! Chanyeol!" He shouts over and over again, running passed the crowded road with his one eye. With half of his vision out of reach, he search for that specific person while bumping into every person he pass. He was so close when he saw the male again. with hats on and mask covering half of his face, Baekhyun can't be sure with just his back and his side views, but Baekhyun just knows. It was like all of his senses were telling him to follow his person. Call him crazy, but he can definitely recognize his love even if it's just by his ears. He studied the man for a year so god damn it. He knows that it's Chanyeol from all different angles. Only Chanyeol would have that structure.

"Yeol!" He was running out of breath, but he was so close to grabbing his hand. Just a few more steps and he would catch up with the male, but Kyungsoo had to pull him back, making him lose the figure once again, into the thick crowd.

"Yah! Were you ditching me behind? That's not cool." Baekhyun doesn't hear anything Kyungsoo said. His eyes were too busy, frantically searching the area. "Are you even listening." this time, Kyungsoo pull him back harshly until his shoulder were between his friend's firm hands.

"Is..Is everything okay?" When Kyungsoo saw the unshed tears in Baekhyun's eyes, he can't help but worry about the latter and why he was running out of the store like he had just seen a ghost. "Did something happen? Did someone call you? Should I call Kris? Are you-"

"N-Nothing happened..... I'm fine. It was just.........I thought I saw a friend." The trembling in Baekhyun's words and the way he stuttered at the end didn't convince Kyungsoo. Nevertheless, he only nod and wipes away the tears in his friend eyes. "Come on, let's go," he takes Baekhyun's hand and walks them back to the store. There Baekhyun gets his crepe, but the whole time they sit there before Kyungsoo's butler comes to pick them up, Baekhyun only stares and never took a bite of the crepe.

Kyungsoo knows something isn't right, and now, he wants to dig deeper.

 

 

 

-tbc

 

Comments pls. Thanx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time. Love you.


	3. LIttle Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh......... so this story is becoming darker than I had intended. Blindlessly In love is kind of like a prologue now. It make sense though. Hope you like this chapter too.

**Chapter 3: Little Brother**

**Words: 2663**

 

The drive back to Baekhyun's dorm was rather painful for Kyungsoo who had to sit and watch his friend drown himself in tears during his sleep. The travel actually only took ten minutes to arrive, but Kyungsoo lets Baekhyun sleep in his car for another hour due to his exhaustion from their activity in the day. It made him feel guilty for bringing Baekhyun out the whole day despite knowing of his weak body. He really didn't know that Baekhyun has trouble with heat tolerance, but knowing now only made him feel for remorseful.

It didn't help either when Baekhyun suddenly shed tears in his sleep, while whispering over and over again, _'Yeol...don't leave._ _Yeol_ _.....Stay.'_  He doesn't know who Yeol is, but he can guess who he is. An acquaintance? An important person? No, maybe even a lover. A passed lover that is no longer here and no longer by his side. It would only explain why Baekhyun is in so much pain when calls for him to come back. 

Seeing Baekhyun break down was a first for him, and for that, he doesn't know what to do. He didn't have the heart to wake up Baekhyun, but he doesn't want his friend to keep suffering alone either.

"Baek? We're here." he tried once, but as he expected, the latter won't wake up at all. Scared and bewildered, he drove to Baekhyun's dorm and call for Kris

"Kris, Baekhyun is acting weird and I don't know what to do. Come get him please." Kris said he would come immediately and while he did, Kyungsoo did not miss the urgency in Kris's voice.

In a matter of seconds, Kris appears right before him and asked where Baekhyun was. He pointed to the car and warned the older that Baekhyun was asleep. When Kris carried Baekhyun back into the house, Kyungsoo was surprised that Baekhyun was still asleep. Surely Kris was gentle with his steps, but how deep was Baekhyun in his sleep to not fidget at all from all the movement? It was another mystery that Kyungsoo has yet to clear and something about that says it's not a very good sign.

Arriving at Baekhyun's room, Kris lay the young master on the bed before leaving to get something. He comes back with a box in his hand and two gloves in his hand.

"What's happening with Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo asked as he moves onto the bed next to Baekhyun where he holds the latter's hand in worries. "Will he be okay?"

Kris didn't answer and instead, put a pair of doctor gloves over his hand before rolling Baekhyun's sleeves up to it is above his inner elbow. From the box, Kris took out a sprinter and a new injector that had Kyungsoo gasped in surprised. Kyungsoo was about to asked Kris what he's doing, but he decided not to, trusting that Kris is only doing the best for Baekhyun. He watched as the butler filled the needle until he pinches Baekhyun's skin and injects the clear liquid inside it. 

It was only when a bandage securely placed above the open hole that Kyungsoo could breathe again. From time to time, he would look at Baekhyun's damped face and wipe away the tears on his cheeks. The whole time Kris put Baekhyun in bed, he never let go of Baekhyun's hand, hoping that his accompany would somehow help. Baekhyun looks a bit better with his cheeks more colored and his breath more even. But the tears in his eyes never ceased and that didn't make Kyungsoo any less worried.

"What's happening to Baekhyun? Why did you have to inject that into him." Kyungsoo finally asked when Kris takes a seat next to Baekhyun.

"It's not really my place to say anything, but since you are a close friend of Baekhyun, I figure you should know for future incidents."

"You mean it will happen again? Just how weak is Baekhyun?"

"Very weak. So weak that even Baekhyun himself doesn't notice." Kyungsoo understands because Baekhyun doesn't take cares of himself. It was like he didn't give a damn. "Baekhyun is currently in depression and he has been ever since a year ago. Unlike others who have Insomnia, a form of restlessness and no sleep, Baekhyun has what doctors would call, Isommize. It takes away Baekhyun's consciousness and makes him sleep for a very long time. The doctor said Baekhyun is forced to sleep because his mind is protecting him and doesn't want him to wake up. Either that or he's suffering too much that he's stuck in his nightmares and can't get out."

"And Baekhyun is having the latter am I right?" Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun had a past, but he never knew it was so big. At this point, he really wants to know what happened, not because he is curious, but because it will understand Baekhyun better. If only he knew, then he can be a better friend and can help Baekhyun whenever he's at his worst. But he also knows that it's not his place to just dig into someone's life without their permission, so he will wait until Baekhyun trusts him enough to tell him his past.

"How long will he be sleeping?" Kyungsoo asked.

"I'm not sure, but the medicine should help. The doctor gave it to Baekhyun to suppress the depression."

"Then I'll stay the night. I don't think I can leave knowing he's suffering alone."

"Thank you Kyungsoo, but I doubt Baekhyun would be happy if he knows you stayed up the whole night for him. You are very dear to him, you must know that."

"And so is he. Baekhyun will understand. I'll call the school tomorrow for another day off."

Kris doesn't doubt the friendship these two young master shared. It has been a year and a half since they've been friends, and he's starting to see a small spark coming back to Baekhyun whenever he's with Kyungsoo. He's just glad Baekhyun managed to find a true friend but he hopes it last very long. If not, forever. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rainbow spurs, birds fly and Chanyeol walks beside him with their hands tightly linked together. With an ice cream cone, one in each of their hands, Baekhyun childishly reach for the taller's one and eat it without permission. Chanyeol doesn't scold him, but instead, smile and lean down to kiss away the melted ice on the corner of his lips. Baekhyun blushes, but he doesn't shy away. He even did it, again and again, reaching for the taller's ice cream in order to have that pair of plump lips on his own again. Chanyeol, of course, doesn't care, even spoiling him by kissing him head on with ice cream still in his mouth.

They ate and walked in joy, swinging their linked hand with powerful forces. Baekhyun never laid his eyes off of his boyfriend, always eyeing him because Chanyeol's smile is to die for. His laughs are adorable and his ears and goofy cute. There's nothing about Chanyeol's that he doesn't love. 

Everyone around them seems busy, but they fit right into the street because they too, were busy in their own world. It was only when Chanyeol saw something ahead of him that he started walking faster. With their linked hands, Baekhyun managed to keep up with the taller's long stride, but he could only do so until he trips over a piece of rock and fall on his knees.

Their hands break, and Chanyeol kept walking to a place Baekhyun doesn't even know anymore.

"Yeol! Wait!" Chanyeol didn't wait.

Desperate, he stood up and limp toward the direction Chanyeol was heading, but no matter how much he scream or how much he run, the distant between them just get further and further. People begin to fade away and all that's left was the white footstep that Chanyeol left behind.

Chanyeol left him again. He was abandon once again.

Baekhyun cried. Baekhyun weeped. Baekhyun hits himself, all because it hurts so much to witness his lover leave him once again and never return. It didn't help that when he re-opens his eyes, all he see was fire and destroyed buildings. There were kids crying from wounds and from fear. There were also people buried between heavy rocks and dead people laying here and there. But what Baekhyun sees was Chanyeol's course, painting in red liquid and eyes open right before his knees.

"C-Chan...y--" he couldn't take it, so he turned away to vomit. His chest heaved from gagging on his own vomit while his head went hazy due to the smell and the heartaches he has to feel. Baekhyun turns around again, and this time, he took some courage to crawl forward to the unmoving body. With shaky hands, he touches Chanyeol's leg and gives it a slight push. 'Wake up' he wanted to say, but nothing came out. Only a silence sob when the body stays unmoving.

Baekhyun doesn't know what to do, so he did the only that he could do for his lover. With pearls of salted beads still running on his face, he rests his head on his lover's chest while intertwining their fingers once again. All he could do was to stay with Chanyeol and offer him company. It's okay if he dies in the fire or maybe buried by the loaded junks, because as long as he's with Chanyeol, he doesn't mind dying. Rather, he would die than be separated from Chanyeol.

He should have died back then. He should have gone with Chanyeol to heaven.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Baekhyun-ah...." Kyungsoo worriedly called when Baekhyun still hasn't woken up after sixteen hours of sleep. Even thought Kyungsoo fell asleep and got back up later right next to Baekhyun's bed, his friend still hasn't shown any sign of waking up. Kyungsoo is worried. Very worries that if Baekhyun doesn't wake up in the next few hours, he will have the latter transfer to a big hospital for a check up.

"Just wait a bit more. Last time.......it was the same." Kris reassured him. Kyungsoo despite feeling defeated believed in Kris and waited patiently. While he stays in Baekhyun's room most of the time, Kris comes and goes very often. It was only then that he realize there was another bed in the room. It looked very neat and very welled decorated, but he made him wonder because Baekhyun doesn't have any roommate. At least not in the last year or so.

"Kris, who's bed is that?" It wasn't surprising that Kyungsoo doesn't know. After all, this was the first time, Kyungsoo stayed over at Baekhyun's bedroom.

"It's...." Kris hesitated, "It's Chanyeol." 

Curious, Kyungsoo walks over to the bed and inspects the stuff on it. Nothing on the bed seems to belong to Baekhyun, but the one thing that caught his attention, was a picture of a very handsome male, sitting on a field of grass with a flower crown on his head smiling.

"Is that Chanyeol?" Kris nods. "He looks good. Is he Baekhyun's friends?" This time, there wasn't an answer. He looks back at Kris only to find the butler shaking his head in pity.

"Chanyeol isn't just a friend. Chanyeol is Baekhyun's deceased lover. The one who gave Baekhyun everything, but also the one who took everything away from him."

Kyungsoo still doesn't get all the details, but he gets most of what happened already.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With Baekhyun still in comatic, Kyungsoo were forced to attend school on the next day. While Baekhyun had a reason to skip school, he doesn't and if his absent strike three, he'll be kicked out of class. Despite being in class for the whole day, Kyungsoo stays focus in class. His mind wanders off to Baekhyun, wondering if he's okay, if he's awake, or if he was woken and eaten? All he wants to know is his friend's well-being, so when Kris texted him and said Baekhyun is awake, he rushed out of class, ditch the class he was taking and run to his best friend's side.

Despite being excited, Kyungsoo didn't barge into his friend's room and surprised him. "Baekhyun," he said with a soft smile.

"Soo..." Baekhyun, for some reason, didn't look surprised, but he was too relieve to care. He walks towards the sitting male and gives him the strongest embrace they've ever shared. 

"How are you feeling? Are you feeling any better?" Baekhyun didn't answer him as if he was lost in his own world thinking and couldn't hear him. Kyungsoo made no effort of asking again knowing fully well that 'no' Baekhyun is not okay. For almost one whole day, Baekhyun was trapped in his dreams and he wonders what he sees in there. Perhaps people. Perhaps Chanyeol. Or perhaps the both of them together happy and inseparable.

Baekhyun doesn't make an effort to knowing his surrounding, and instead, stared into the empty space, blinking lazily like he hasn't woken up from his slumber. His hand looks paralyzed, especially the way it faced up and placed on both of his sides. Baekhyun isn't in his usual self and it hurts him knowing the latter was barring everything by himself. With hesitated hands, he reached for Baekhyun's face and turn it to his direction. Their eyes meet instantly, but even so, it still didn't feel like Baekhyun was looking at him. 

Like the vast sea that runs beyond our estimation or the width of the universe that never seems to end, Baekhyun's eyes mirrors the depth of those places. Void of emotion and lack of life, Baekhyun's pair of eyes look even more empty compared to before. The black pearl orb that was once glowing, despite being dead, is now clouded as if it was trapped and lost. The brown pearl, on the other hand, doesn't look innocent or bright anymore. There is a tint of red sparks purging around the very core of his eyes and Kyungsoo recognizes them as hatred. 

They might have only been friends for only a year, but Kyungsoo knew this isn't the same Byun Baekhyun he used to know anymore. _What did you see? What did they make you look at? Why are you suffering so much by yourself? Please, won't you share?_ He doesn't know, but Baekhyun is suddenly crying and he can't help but feel the pain too. 

"It's okay. I'm here now." he hugged his friend and cried on Baekhyun behalf. "Just cry. Just let it out."  _cause you've been through hell and I don't want you to go that more._

Surprisingly, Baekhyun listens very well and he lets every tear fall like it could fill a whole ocean. A strong grip tightens on his shirt and Kyungsoo let Baekhyun wet his shoulder as much as he like. All of a sudden, a sense of protection washed upon his shoulder, and he wishes to be the one who will carry all of Baekhyun's pain. Beside from Kris, he wanted to be the one who will protect Baekhyun and provide him with everything he has. He was the older one after all, and having taken cared of Baekhyun for more than a year, the latter was already a younger brother in his heart.

"Sleep Baekhyun. Sleep once more and clear your mind." Because the next time when you wake up, I'll let you do whatever you want. Go on a rampage or even quit school and travel the world. I don't care because I'll be the core of your support and I'll do whatever it takes for you to achieve your goals. Where ever you go little brother, I will be right behind you to stake you a pile of money and clean away your dirty path. You'll be protected and you'll be happy. "So sleep Baekhyun. I'll be here for you always."

That night, Baekhyun held onto Kyungsoo as he sleeps while the elder never stopped stroking his brother's silk like raven hair.

 

-tbc-

 

**(Isommize)-a made up word I created for this story. It's not real everyone.

 

 

 

 


	4. Spoiling Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aigoo, my poor Baek..........Soo, you are my man........Well....not really

**Words: 1897**

 

Upon waking up to a new patch of warmth near his body, Baekhyun immediately grew fond of the new source of heat. It's been a while since he felt anything besides coldness near his bed and so when he was welcome with a body laying right beside him, he snuggles closer in satisfaction. For a long while, the soft stroke on his head went unnoticed to him. While the comfort he felt was different from to the way Chanyeol had given him, the gentle strokes still give him relieve and safety to his system. 

It didn't surprise him that Kyungsoo was the one who slept with him last night, after all, he was the one who asked the elder to stay back. His Isommize always makes him feel unstable and insecure, so when Kyungsoo appeared just in time for him to needs someone the most, he pulls the elder into his mess and cage him there as well. He just hopes Kyungsoo doesn't change after this, because as much as he can sense himself recharacterizing, he doesn't want other to change because of him as well.

"Are you hungry? I'll call Kris." he nods, scheming the latter slowly sitting up. "Come on you sleepy head. You'll be late for school." And when the elder flashes him with a soft smile, he knew Kyungsoo was still the same old. He was glad because he didn't have to drag another person into his hellhole. Chanyeol and Kris were enough to sacrifice, he couldn't risk another friend he just made.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, observes the younger in his morning state. With hair dishevel, a scowl on his face and a tenfold of bedsheet surrounding him like a wall, Baekhyun looks like a twelve-year-old kid who just woke up from his mom's annoying calls. Yet behind that baby face, Kyungsoo could see the wounds and scars that are buried and hidden away. He was never the one to read people when he is asked, but when it comes to Baekhyun, he just knows.

It also didn't come unnoticed to him that Baekhyun doesn't treat him as someone older. It seems like he never really showed any sign of a 'hyung' in Baekhyun's dictionary. He wonders if that's the reason why Baekhyun never calls him 'hyung' before and only calls him by his name. Maybe if he starts acting like a big brother now, Baekhyun will start to approve him as well.

As if the role finally possessed him, Kyungsoo leans forward and gently place a kiss on Baekhyun's crown. The action must have startled the younger tremendously because he froze with eyes unblinking, but Kyungsoo didn't want them to be awkward, so he only ruffles his hair and leaves for the bathroom. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With weeks and months passed, Baekhyun didn't get better from his depression. He tried to hide it and maybe even smile a little more to pretend that he's okay. But who was he kidding to think he could fool Kris and Kyungsoo at the same time. They were ought to find out anyway, especially when he can't sleep anymore and weakens from sleep deprive. It doesn't help either when he unconsciously whimper and cry during his naps in school, letting Kyungsoo witness all of his hard time. 

He wished they never notice at all, but the way they ask him questions and the way they try to get his attention, he knows they can see through him. Kris talks to him more frequently and offers to take his load full of work. Sometimes he would take drastic measures as to bringing him to the hospital and give him medicine to make him get better. It doesn't get better though because he hates the way Kris keeps interfering with his life, more so in the way that he forced him to fall asleep and see those awful nightmares.

Different from Kris, Kyungsoo gives him the absolute support even though he still cares about his health. Like when he's hungry but doesn't have the appetite to eat, Kyungsoo could give juice and pills to keep his nutrients balanced in his system. Or when he's finally able to sleep but in the library, the elder would shut the library that whole hour and cover him with a blanket to protect him from the cold. It doesn't happen just once, and Baekhyun feels oblige whenever his silence request is being fulfilled. Kyungsoo doesn't ask him about his nightmares either, he only asked him what he likes and what he wants to do. And when he feels suffocated, depress and insecure, the latter would always hug him and sooth him with comforts, 'It's okay now, hyung is here'.

In a way, he was thankful that the elder does some of his work but still leaves him an appropriate amount to occupied himself. In a way, he was happy Kyungsoo could understand him but doesn't dig too deep to make him feel uncomfortable. In a way, he feels relieved because there's someone he can lean on. And in a way, he likes the way the bond between them is getting stronger because now, there's someone special he can keep, other than Kris, other than Chanyeol.

He doesn't know why Kyungsoo began to pay attention to their age in the relationship, but as many times as Kyungsoo calls himself 'hyung', he began calling the latter with his rightful role as well. The word rolls off his tongue as smooth as it can gets, almost like he has been saying it for his whole life. And because he was a single child in his family, calling someone hyung makes him feel younger and more protected. He might or might not have noticed the way he clings onto Kyungsoo more or the way he asks him for more attention, but he swears he grabs the latter's hand all the time, even using it as his pillow to sleep. Heck, he probably doesn't know the way he smiles either when the elder pat his hair and ask him, 'what do you want today?'.

'Anything' would have been his answer, or maybe even 'does it matter?' with a slight rude remark in his tone. But ever since Kyungsoo began to spoil him a little bit too much, he actually has something in mind and he wants the elder to give it to him.

Soon, everything was just 'hyung' rather than 'Kyungsoo' or even 'Kris'.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo doesn't mind spoiling Baekhyun like a two-year-old and he mostly doesn't mind getting hated on for using his power in school. More than several times already, had he use his power to close off the library for Baekhyun's rest time while two of his personal request contains giving Byun Baekhyun a freebie on his upcoming tests. 

Rumors started forming around him, as well as hateful comment to him and his family. But when some of the school talks involve around Baekhyun, Kyungsoo takes action and files lawsuits again malicious comments on his brother. As long as it's for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo was sure he doesn't mind giving up the rest.

With Baekhyun getting back his sleep during school and smiles a little bit more genuine whenever his wish is fulfilled, Kyungsoo thought Baekhyun was finally getting better. That was until Baekhyun called him at three in the morning, on a cold night, that he realize all of his hard work was not one bit of helping.

"H-Hyung.....Come, please......I need you." The trembling in Baekhyun's voice was clear and because his voice sound hoarse during the called, Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun has been crying for at least an hour. The younger must have fought the urge to call him and disturb him during the night, but the fact that he does so anyway tells him that there is so much pain until Baekhyun can't handle it alone anymore. It somehow makes him proud that Baekhyun calls him instead of Kris at a time like this. At least all of his care and love didn't go unnoticed to the younger's heart.

That night was one of the many he had to experience. Not being able to handle it anymore, Kyungsoo formed another personal request and moved to Baekhyun's apartment where he can look after the younger whenever he can. Baekhyun wakes up many times during his sleep with sweats and tears on his face. The boy trembles when he sobs while his hands grab on him like it never let go. Like always, he never asks for what Baekhyun sees, because the younger boy should never be pressured into telling him anything.

"It's okay Baekhyun-ah. It'll go away. _They'll_ go away for sure." He doesn't know who they are, but if he acts like he does, then Baekhyun will trust his voice and calm down. Baekhyun usually doesn't open up what he sees anyway, so when Baekhyun vaguely complains about his dreams, he was surprised.

"T-They won't hyung. They'll come back........ and hurt me and Yeol. " He cood Baekhyun once again against his chest. "They hurt him. They k-k-killed him.........I can't watch it anymore." He tried to calm Baekhyun down by patting his head. That always seems to work, except not this time. "I want them gone. I want them to leave..........leave Yeol alone."

Baekhyun wail louder, so loud that Kris has to come up to see what happened. The butler came up with handy kits in his hand, but Kyungsoo warned him not to come any closer. Baekhyun is having a hyperventilation and giving him a dose at a time like this won't solve anything.

"Yeol was hurt in so many ways...I-I can't forgive them. No...I w-won't forgive them."

"Then I'll help you get rid of them. I'll let you have your revenge." Kyungsoo doesn't exactly know what he's saying because all he wants is to calm Baekhyun down. Kris obviously opposed to his method when they made eye contact, the butler gives him that 'don't you dare' look, but the trick seems to work because he got Baekhyun's attention.

"You w-will?" He asked between the broken sob, "Hyung will l-let me take revenge for....for Yeol?" Kyungsoo cringe at the way Baekhyun asks him. It was so innocent and pure, yet the meaning behind its emphasis so much darker. At that, he could only hum.

"Then my night-nightmares will go away and...and....and Yeol will be happy right?" Kyungsoo hums again, but this time, he managed to pull Baekhyun down on the bed and calm him down to only a few hiccups. "Pro--hic--mise?" he hums again and this time, he knows he can't back out.

"Thank you." Baekhyun mutters as he falls back into his sleep with his arm under Baekhyun's head. Kyungsoo silently apologizes for pulling Baekhyun into the ruthless world. It wasn't intentional, but seeing that Baekhyun takes pleasure into his hearing his promises, he can't help but say more. He promised to make Baekhyun happy no matter what the cost is, so if he has to spoil him in the worst way, then be it for it is damn. If revenge is what Baekhyun needs to get rid of his fear, or if killing off those slugs so Baekhyun can rest in peace, then he'll do them all. Even if Baekhyun wants to do it himself, he'll give him all the power and support his needs. With open arms, he's even ready to take Baekhyun under his wings and raise him as his own blood and flesh. Even Kris can't stop Baekhyun now. Even the Byun family can stop them now.

"Sleep baby boy. I'll have everything ready for you." Kyungsoo continues to stroke Baekhyun's hair while bringing the blanket further up to cover them.

"Sweat dreams."

 

 

-tbc-

 

 


	5. Agents And Spies

**Words: 2,743**

 

No one expected, not even Baekhyun himself expected his condition to change completely ever since Kyungsoo's brief persuasive speech. The keyword that made the drastic trigger was 'revenge' a word that Baekhyun is getting accustomed to. The word itself already gives off a negative connotation, mostly because of the actions that are made from violence decisions. But despite all of the warning being clearly laid out, Kyungsoo still choose that method to heal Baekhyun while the younger choose that choice to save himself from breaking anymore.

With nights of soft promises and gentle strokes on his hair, Baekhyun sleeps through his nightmares a little easier. For the most part, Kyungsoo's company doesn't guarantee Baekhyun from having panics attack anymore, but it does help him calm down because Kyungsoo only tells him things he wants to hear.

Baekhyun does get better eventually, but only after Kyungsoo moved in permanently with Baekhyun and stayed there with him till they graduated from college.

Baekhyun actually didn't have to finish college since Kyungsoo promised Baekhyun a secured home and job. The younger would have excepted the awesome offers if not for his own dream of completing four years of college in place of his lover's dream. Kyungsoo doesn't try to convince Baekhyun into going for the easy path because he knows it was one of the things that make Baekhyun happy.

Thankfully, Baekhyun was able to enjoy his last two years like a real college student and his first year as an employee, like his freshman year when he was still unfazed by an extremely familiar man that passed by him at the crepe store.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~3 years later~

Veil in fine suit with a cup of hot coffee in his hand, Baekhyun sits in a nearby cafe shop close to his workplace to enjoy his daily lunch break. The shop owner calls him the 'shop's angel' to which Baekhyun never got a reason why from the two men. The place serves him their best coffee and tea and treats him more like a close friend, then a VIP employee from the DO Steel Cor. Their shop is designed in a simple manner: wooden chairs and tables while they are surrounded by trees, as if he was in a park. The atmostphere makes him more relax than anything and it was exactly the reason why he loves the cafe so much and chose it as his morning and afternoon chill out area.

Baekhyun might or might not have considered the two owners of "Bosque De Angel" Luhan and Kai as his close friends because of their consistent coincidence of helping hands whenever he's in deep trouble. While some were as simple as giving him an umbrella when he didn't have one or giving him a water bottle when the weather is too even though he didn't even ask for them, they are somehow everywhere he goes and is always ready to help him. He honestly thought it was weird, feeling like he's being stalk somehow, but then he learned that they live between the DO Steel Cor. and their small shop which explains why they are always around.

One of the big help they did a few months ago was when he suddenly has a panic attack in their store after he woke up to another horrible nightmare about his lover dying and screaming his name. Luhan managed to calm him down while Kai calls Kyungsoo who was the most used number in his dial dialogue. While he was grateful for their help, he also hates that they were able to see him in his most vulnerable state. Luckily they didn't judge him and continue to help him out from time to time.

Baekhyun can't thank God enough for granting him two companions at the beginning of his hardest phrase in life. Not only is it because he's finally working as an adult, but also because he's finally going to start his mission to finding Chanyeol's enemy and take his revenge. Kyungsoo is a great medicine to his heart and soul, but Luhan and Kai's presence just make his stress a little lighter.

Right after graduation, he started his research on Chanyeol's father's company and his family's past for their most secretive files. What Baekhyun found was anything but useless. Company contracts, letter of inheritance, and property bills are useless and unrelated. Heck, they didn't even have a single list of the people who tried to harm them or lawsuits for them to start. The Park is clearly strong in their field and they have plenty of rivals when it comes to owning the business world at that time. Searching for each company and family household would take him forever, but it's not like he won't do that. Only that it will be his last option. He cursed, even more, when he read through Chanyeol's profile because there are literally nothing beside his birth certificate, his parents' information, and his school's diplomas.

Everything seems weird to Baekhyun. It was like the Park was trying to hide something- something big enough that they would risk their own bloodline distinction.

He hires hackers, spies and all kinds of professional agents to help him do the research, but even after one year of empty handed, he finally hits a wall. Kyungsoo eventually helps him only because he asked. His hyung never intervenes with his plan even though he really wants too. "I respect your wish so I won't stick my hands into this. But remember, if anything happens to you, I'll intervene regardless of your permission."

Baekhyun felt so useless and powerless for nothing being able to do anything on his own. If he can, he would do everything by himself without having to drag anyone along with his dangerous mission. But he's so frustrated, so desperate and so mentally unstable that he comes right back to Kyungsoo for more power. 

"Hyung, I-I've tried everything I have but there's just no lead, no answers, no nothing. How am I going to take my revenge at this stage?"

"Calm down Baekhyun, don't get too frustrated. It's only been one year since you've graduate after all. Revenge will take time." Kyungsoo was right. Maybe he was just being too rush and too demanding. This revenge plan needs to be carefully planned out.

"I know I said I won't put my hands into this, but I've already been doing my own research for the past year." Baekhyun's shock face had Kyungsoo giggles and guilty at the same time. "While you were digging from the inside, I was working my way around the country. I have men in every police station as well secret agents in the government affair. I had to make sure that I searched everything place in Korea thoroughly or else, the smallest detail would make us lost."

"So have you found anything? Was there anything about Chanyeol's family or his enemies?" Baekhyun frantically yet excitingly clutch onto Kyungsoo hand with much anticipation.

"I have, but it's not much." 

"Anything is fine. We just need a lead. Something to start with and I can work from there." 

Kyungsoo sign before giving Baekhyun a thin file of a few people, "It seems like Chanyeol's father, Park Chunmyeon was involved in a gang incident 6 years ago. The incident was an international crisis because it involved the biggest mafia in the Japan. There was 216 dead and 500 more injured. It was a bomb attacked and three went off one after another."

"But....But I don't get it. He was just one of the victims. Why does that make him any different?" Baekhyun asks in bewilder.

"Apparently, Mr. Chunmyeon and the biggest mafia boss Aizukotetsu Bankai were found together near one of the explosion. The police suspect they were together when the incident occurs." Kyungsoo explains with just as much confusion. 

There were something about their connect that brought a chill down their spine. Kyungsoo can feel and so does Baekhyun, but Baekhyun's fears aren't anything about his own safety, but it was Chanyeols safety that he thought of first. If the Parks were involved with the Yakuza, then there's no doubt that Chanyeol was in danger too. 

That explains a lot why they were attacked, more specifically, why Chanyeol was attacked at the graduation ceremony.

But the question still remains. What happened between the two families? Why was the Parks targeted?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Tao, I want you and your best agents to find me everything about the incident. Miss anything and you'll be punish."

The agent bow and left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In all honestly, Mr. Chunmyeon could easily answer all of his questions but the reason why he doesn't make an effort to meeting with the old man is because he knows the elder would not answer any of his questions. Chanyeol's father was a kind and nice elderly and he looks after his son with all the love he could provide. Baekhyun knows that because he spent a fairly large amount of time with the man when Chanyeol was busy studying for his exam. The both of them even have small secrets behind Chanyeol and for that, they connect through a special bond.

Mr. Chunmyeon would never tell him anything if it means risking his own life. Baekhyun was more then sure the old man would do anything to have him not involve his family dangerous business. So Baekhyun did his own research about the incident. He searched high and low and search all over the news in four different languages, hoping to get everything he can possibly have.

For days, he stayed up late to gather any information about incident or about Yakuza but with google being limited to a lot of in-dept searches, he has no choice but to wait for Tao. He hires agents from different nationality in order to help him translate his finding.

Baekhyun works diligently for the company in the morning and stayed up to four in the morning to do his homework. Sometimes he doesn't even sleep, but he blames that on the many cups of coffee and cola he drink earlier that night to keep him awake and his mind fresh. Breakfast usually comes with a prize because he can't eat longer than ten minutes or else he won't have enough time to shower.

Kyungsoo always brings him his lunch, but he always chooses to sleep at those time to try and catch up with as much sleep as he can. The elder caught him at one time and demand for him to take a few days off. Baekhyun didn't have the choice since Kyungsoo was still his hyung and his boss, but when the latter leaves, he goes back to researching about the Park.

Hit him for being stupid. Scold him for being reckless, but you can't blame him for being desperate. It's been four years since his determination for revenge and he had waited enough. He can't waste any more time on his shitting revenge or else his beloved Chanyeol would never be able to rest in peace. He wants Chanyeol to go fresh and clean, because only then would he see a smiling Chanyeol in his dreams.

A big part of that dream means that he will get to smile too because a broken hearted person like Baekhyun could only be heal if Chanyeol decided to relieve him from his guilt. A heart for a heart, an eye for an eye and a life for a life. While all he could was his heart and his useless self, Chanyeol gave him everything else. How unfair could that be?

Kris tells him all the time to get rid of those negative thinking and Kyungsoo says so too when he learns the truth about his past. But no matter how much they ask him to or forced him to, he just can't. It's been staying in his heart ever since thus explains all the depressions he's still having.

It's really not a good combination for him when depression and stress mix in together. They drain him completely, making him restless and unable to fall asleep due to the fear.

Kyungsoo who are often on business trips told Kris to take care of him, but Baekhyun doesn't listen to Kris anymore so what can the butler do? At times like this, even Luhan and Kai can't do anything to help. They basically turn into bystanders who watch him kill himself with caffeine and stress every day in their shop. 

It was only three weeks later that Luhan had the courage to convince Baekhyun into resting.

"Baekhyun-ah, I think you should rest a little. Just a little is fine even if it's just fifteen minutes or maybe even ten minutes. Just please stop for a little and we'll have a bed ready for you at the back."

Luhan's heart broke at the sight Baekhyun was in and he mentally cries as he gently caresses the dark circle beneath Baekhyun's eyes, pad on his dishevel hair, and cringe at the massive weight loss and pale skin.

"Baekkie, you need to rest." Baekhyun subconsciously leans against the soft skin and let his head stay there. 

_"Seeing you hurt, seeing you cry...............I just can't stand you like that. I want you to be happy. I want you to be safe. I want you to be healthy.................and I want you to be able to take care of yourself...............even when I'm not there."_

He remembers somebody say that. Those words they heard them before. He remembers it word for word and somehow it break him a little bit even more. 

Just like it was then, when Chanyeol scold him, he used gentle words and meaningfuls that made him understands. Luhan too is using the same card and he could only listen to them, thinking they were Chanyeol's words. And if they are Chanyeol's words, then Baekhyun doesn't have a reason to rejects. He hates making Chanyeol worries, much more making him disappointed. He wanted Chanyeol to smile and laugh and be proud of him so he will listen well until he sees one.

But who is he kidding? Chanyeol is not here anymore. He won't be able to make Chanyeol feel proud and he won't be able to make Chanyeol smile, so Baekhyun feels disappointed. He lost his motivation and so he doesn't want to listen. Then he remembers how Chanyeol said those words when he made him understand. He remembers how Chanyeol said that last part. It was almost like he knew everything was going to fall apart. It was like he was going to leave, and Baekhyun hated it.

"You shouldn't have left.............I can't do anything since you've always done everything for me-"

"-Baek-"

"-I'm not happy. I'm not safe. I'm not healthy. I can't take care of myself all because you left me here breaking apart alone. So won't you come back? Won't you ..............Yeollie-ah?" 

Baekhyun was just talking from his heart. He doesn't even know who he's saying it either, but he's leaning on Luhan's hand as if they Chanyeol's himself. Tears soon damped Luhan's hand but he doesn't dare to wipe them away because any small movement would have Baekhyun wake up. He can't have the latter open his eyes now that it's finally close.

Furthermore, if Luhan lets go of his hand, Baekhyun would fall sideway on the floor and hurt himself. The only thing he can do now carries Baekhyun to their room upstair.

"I'll take him." Kai offers and Luhan thank him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"He's fine. He's just really tired. I'm sure he will get better after a few days of rest."

_(voice)_

"Hyung, I know you're trying to help but you can't get out of that house. Isn't that why you sent us here?"

_(voice)_

"No. The last time you came out, you almost got caught. They found your signal!"

_(voice)_

_"_ You've made it so far, please wait a little bit more."

_(voice)_

"Okay okay. Bye Hyung."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But the moment Kai put away his phone, a strong kick went right into his leg sending him to his knees while a strong hand holds him in place with a knife skillfully placed right in front of his throat.

"Baekhyun might be naive and he trusts you, but I don't, not even Luhan. What are you both planning?"

-tbc-

  
  



	6. I'm Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY UPDATING! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. The whole plot is changed to read carefully.

**Words: 3,609**

 

Even though he's being threatened with a knife in his throat and forced on his knees, Kai still agrees that Baekhyun is indeed too naive and easily trusted.

"I've tolerated enough with you both since my baby brother like that little coffee shop of your's, but now that I know you're scheming something behind his back, I won't let you off that easily." the knife tightens and he gasps a little.

Kai actually wonders how such a small person like Kyungsoo has so much power, but the latter did manage to sneak up on him without making a sound so it's safe to assume that Kyungsoo has some training done. He himself is also well built for his training years as an agent. Both Luhan and he was were hired for a reason and while this is mostly a mission, it is also a request from a friend.

"You're right.....I am planning something-" Kyungsoo thinking he was right all this time, flip the boy around and slam him against the floor with his knife still dangerously cutting his throat's skin.

"-but it's something that will help Baekhyun." Kyungsoo glares and stops, suddenly getting curious now that his brother's name is being mentioned. "I'm sure you've checked my background already and found that there's nothing unusual about me. However, I'm also an agent and my current mission is to protect Byun Baekhyun."

"That can easily be a lie."

"I can prove it if you follow me into the shop right now." Kyungsoo almost rejected the other, until Kai spoke again. "Baekhyun is there right now. He's sleeping in Luhan's room."

Without further or due, Kyungsoo released Kai and demanded him for the way. "lead the way."

When Kyungsoo sees Baekhyun soundly asleep in Luhan's room, he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Carefully, he strode to the bed and sat on the bed next to Baekhyun. His thumb swipes across the younger's cheek and he notices how red his eyes were or how black the under eye bags are. It saddens him to know that Baekhyun is back to hurting himself when he's not there. This is exactly why he has Baekhyun and him work at home so that he can always look out for Baekhyun.

He barely let Baekhyun off for four months and now he's back to torturing himself. How is he ever going to let Baekhyun off again?

"He had a slight fever but it's gone now. I also hope you don't mind that I mix a little sleep medicine in his drink because that was the only way we can have Baekhyun go to sleep."

Luhan bows to apologize and for once, Kyungsoo didn't mind his brother being drugged at all. He doesn't dwell too much on how they have such medication because he thought he would have done the same.

"Thank you." Kyungsoo is grateful, but he's still not fully convinced that they are good people, and as if Kai could sense his suspicions, the latter led him to a separate room at the end of the hall.

Different from all of the doors that were man craft, this door requires a fingerprint in order to get in. The door is not even hidden which probably means they've never had anyone stepped on the second floor other than themselves. For them to let Baekhyun and him on his floor prove that they are indeed allies. The metallic doors unlock and they enter, following from behind Kai. With one switch, Luhan turns on many of the computers in the room before heading over to the drawer on the left and take out a thick envelope full of paper.

"In here is everything Baekhyun can't absolutely know. We want you to have this so that you can understand the grave danger Baekhyun is in if he managed to find any of this information. If Baekhyun is any deeper than he already is to the Park's household, then he will become a target as well, for knowing too much." Kyungsoo furrows his brows at Luhan's words.

"We know that Baekhyun simply wants revenge and you simply want to please your brother, but if you really want him to be safe, then you will pull him out of this right at this instant."

Luhan types a few things on the computer and all of the monitor's screen different places around the shop. Kyungsoo noticed that there are eight cameras in total, six around the shop, one in Baekhyun's room and one still turned off. Kyungsoo would think these cameras are put up for security reasons, but something about their locations tells him that it isn't simply that.

"As expected of you Kyungsoo." Kai smile and Kyungsoo raised an eye.

"As you suspected, these cameras are not put up for security reason, but rather, for a certain person to observe Baekhyun from somewhere else."

"You are freaking stalking him. What gives?"

"Please let me finish. This certain person is someone deeply connect to Baekhyun and is also the person who hired us to be here to look over Baekhyun since he can't be here himself. This shop is built for Baekhyun, which explains why all of Baekhyun's favorite tea and coffee are here and why the construction design matches Baekhyun's preference completely."

Kyungsoo can't believe what he's hearing. For this person to know Baekhyun to this extent, just who is he?

"Also, he's not simply talking Baekhyun from afar, but he's watching over Baekhyun so that's he's away from harm. He has been doing so ever since Baekhyun moved into Oxford which means he also knows of Baekhyun depression, unhealthy eating portions, and lifestyle, as well as his goals in life."

"You're kidding me." Kyungsoo scoffed and fold his arms, "then who is this person who says he cares so much about Baekhyun but has done nothing to help and stay at home to watch my little brother drown himself in depression?"

Just then, the off monitor in the middle of the room switched on showing a very handsome young man on the screen.

"Let me explain that."

"Hello Do Kyungsoo, it's a pleasure to finally meet you after all these years of watching over Baekhyun. First off, I would like to thank you for becoming Baekhyun's hyung and doing your best to take care of him while I'm not there." Chanyeol bows his head slightly.

"I'm sure you already know who I am through Kris, but I'll formally introduce myself again since this is the first time we actually talk. My name is Park Chanyeol, heir of the Park Light Industry, also known as Baekhyun's deceased lover."

Kyungsoo didn't even need the introduction to know that the person in front of him was Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo saw the frame in Baekhyun's room every day to have memorized the feather of Baekhyun's lover as if he had seen it in real life. Those ears look exactly the same, but his eyes look even bigger now that he had seen it up close. His hair color changed, no longer raven black but instead, it was bright silver. And then there's his broad shoulder and built body. Kyungsoo knew he was tall, but he didn't know he was this big- much bigger than Kai and definitely much bigger than Baekhyun or him.

Everything seems to surprise him a little, but what got him curious and step forward was the identical pair of eyes that Baekhyun has as well.

"Your left eyes." The orbs are just on different sides.

"Oh, this?" Chanyeol covered his left side and smile bitterly at the memories. "This is Baekhyun's eyes. I had them implanted during the surgery."

"But it's--"

"Blind, disable, not usable, trash even, but they're Baekhyun and I don't throw Baekhyun's stuff away."

Kyungsoo doesn't even personally know who Chanyeol is. They've only meet fives minutes ago, but Kyungsoo can already understand why Baekhyun is so blindlessly in love with Chanyeol.

"Getting back to the point, I would like you to thoroughly listen to my explanation because it will affect what you will decide from now on."

Kyungsoo took the seat as ordered while Kai and Luhan excuse themselves to go take care of Baekhyun.

"By now, I am sure you already know what kind of situation I am in and who I am involved with. I am also sure that you both had done your own portion of research about the Yakuza and the Park, but I guarantee you, what you know isn't enough to know the whole story at all." Chanyeol takes a break.

"The Aizukotetsu-Kai is a mafia group that is brutal, merciless and ruthless. They kill for money and they kill both women and child but at least they are bind to have certain rules. Underground laws are one of them and underground laws are rules that are made by all of the mafia bosses. Anyone who breaks them will have the whole clan suffers."

"That's some harsh stuff there," Kyungsoo commented.

"Yes it is, and that is why the Aizukotetsu-Kai had to pay for it."

"What did they do?" Kyungsoo asked but Chanyeol didn't answer right the way. It took him a while.

"Aizukotetsu-Kai's daughter....she fell in love."

"Please don't make me say it. If it's what I think it is, then it's extremely stupid." Kyungsoo leans his head back in disbelieve while Chanyeol smiles, knowing Kyungsoo already get it.

"It is Kyungsoo, but it is one of the rules. Members of the mafia world can not like, love or marry anyone of the outside world. It wasn't allowed and doing so would only bring shame to the whole clan. That is why every man and woman stay within the group and hang out with certain people only. However, Bankai's daughter was a girl who dislikes her back ground. She was a royal princess who likes to treat people with kindness and hang out with normal people. It wasn't her choice to be born in a mafia clan and so her father did what he thinks would bring his daughter happiness. He sent her to a private school that is full of good and rich kids, who are bright and pure and who is anything but gangsters."

"She met you didn't she? When was this? In middle school?"

"No and yes." Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair.

"I met her at the end of middle school but we never talked. We somehow got into the same high school and were classmates in freshman year but we weren't close until I saved her from a flying soccer ball. After that, we were close, maybe too close, but I thought it was nothing. It was until the end of that year that she confessed to me and I who am gay, had to reject her and tell her truth."

"What was her name?"

"Aizukotetsu Koihana."

"It's a cute name."

"Yes, it is." Chanyeol stops for a bit and Kyungsoo could see the adoration in those eyes. Kyungsoo didn't think Chanyeol would have that look for anyone besides Baekhyun. She must have been someone he was fond of.

"Koihana was a girl who would understand. She would understand that I can't love her and that she can't run away from her fate so she chooses to keep everything as a secret. Choose to forget and goes back to her life and be apart of her family. But secrets were never meant to be kept. They are to reveal sooner or later and sooner it was that Koihana had to face." Chanyeol's expression suddenly turns brim and Kyungsoo knew the real story was just starting.

"Someone of the lower rank exposed her. They sell her secret like a trending product and the whole Yakuza knows by the end of the week. Koihana told me about her circumstances, and she told me I was in danger. But I didn't think things would turn that bad because seriously, it was just a teenage crush. Apparently, the Yakuza takes it took seriously. They took it to a whole different level because it was a way for them to destroy the strongest, biggest Yakuza clan in the country. They would be the best if the Aizukotestsu goes down. They would be the top so why would they stop? No, they did everything to get what they want."

"Did they kill her?"

"No, it wasn't there plain. They just want the Aizukotetsu to disband and fight between themselves to be the top, but Bankai didn't want to. He didn't want to give up the top. He didn't want to give up everything he works so hard for and so he stood his ground. The Aizukotetsu blames it on me. The boy who seduced their mistress and taints her with different beliefs and because of that, I was seeking to be killed." 

"Is that's why you are in hiding?"

"Yes, but it's more serious than that." Chanyeol sighs in distress.

"For four long months, the Yakuza fight between themselves while I was in hiding. Somehow Koihana managed to find me and she asked me to go see her at a certain place where they can talk about the problem. I decided I should go see her. I wanted to know how she had been doing and how is she keeper herself safe. When we meet, it was full of relief and happiness. We talked about everything and about anything and somehow it made us a little bit more relief. Just like that, we decided to meet more times, at different places and at different times."

"I-It didn't last long did it?"

"It didn't, and how it ended.........." Chanyeol paused, "It didn't end very well."

Maybe Kyungsoo was too good at this guessing game, or maybe Chanyeol is just too good at his expression his emotional. Sadness was clearly written on Chanyeol face and the way his eyes slowly turns red shows that he wanted to cry. Kyungsoo could only feel pity for Chanyeol. He could only feel sorry for what Chanyeol had lost, what Chanyeol had witnessed and what Chanyeol has to remember for the rest of his life. 

"During our sixth meeting, a bomb went off on the floor above it. The building began shaking and the floor began crumbling but we held onto each other and we ran. People panic and people push and so it was hard to get out. The second bomb exploded and this time, the ceiling finally breaks falling down in big junks until it crushes everything. It was my job to protect her from those falling rocks but instead, it was her who saved me from those falling rocks and ended up with a big crack on her head." Chanyeol smiles bitterly at the memories and the first tear finally fall.

"I remember waking up in the hospital only to be informed that the girl on top of me died and instant death. The doctor said, without her, the both of them would have died. he told me I should be thankful and that should go to her funeral to pay her respect, but how was I to do it? I was drowning in guilt, in sadness and going to her funeral would only have me killed. In the end, I choose to stay at home and go my own ways of praying instead. I burn her letters, our pictures, and flowers....a lot of flowers."

"I'm sorry Chanyeol," Kyungsoo said truthfully but Chanyeol shakes his head and wipes away his tears.

"After that incident, I became the Aizukotetsu-kai's target, but instead of being the boy who corrupted their mistress, I became the boy whole killed their mistress. Now they are searching for me for revenge. They won't stop until they have me dead and anyone who is involved with me is automatically in danger."

"Then Chanyeol.......why are you still there? Why are you in Korea?"

"It happened in Japan Kyungsoo, so as long as I am not there, I would be safe. In Korea, I would have the government protection and I would safe as long as I stay out of trouble and no one recognizes me. That was why I wear a hat and a pair of glasses all the time and stay inside most of the time. Meeting Baekhyun was just an accident. It was just a coincident or maybe a fate that I couldn't fight against." Chanyeol slightly smiles despite the circumstances and Kyungsoo snicker in disbelieve. He can't believe Chanyeol is being all cheesy and talking about fate like it's some Korean drama girls watch nowadays.

"But soon it wasn't safe in Korea as well. I could feel people following me and people observing me from somewhere. At that time, it wasn't already too late to hide Baekhyun. He was already so involved, all I could do was protect him."

"Since when was he involved?" Kyungsoo asked seriously. It wasn't anything to joke about and if it's about Baekhyun, then it probably death and life for Kyungsoo.

"Ever since he saved me from the car accident and lost both of his eyes sights. They thought we were acquaintances and that's why they've been spying on us ever since."

Kyungsoo couldn't even blame Chanyeol for involving Baekhyun into this giant mess because it was Baekhyun who involved himself into this crazy cat and mouse chase when he doesn't even notice. Chanyeol obviously didn't tell Baekhyun a thing and that's why the latter kept digging deeper and deeper into his own grave.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't have the chance too. I 'died' before I had a chance to." The way Chanyeol gives his reasoning was oddly sour to Kyungsoo taste. Chanyeol obviously didn't die, but he's also not alive either having to live a life that is like death. Everyone thinks he died. He has to tell himself that he's dead as well so that he won't leave the house and endanger his lover.

Kyungsoo can't even imagine how much resolution and commitment Chanyeol had to put inside his head to restrain himself from appearing in front of Baekhyun. He can't imagine either how hurt Chanyeol really is, having to watch Baekhyun from behind the screen and see how his lover torture himself in depression and an unhealthy life. It must have caused so much guilt and so much resentment towards himself since he was the cause of Baekhyun's breakdown. And even though he knows how wounded and scared Baekhyun is, he still can't do anything but stay lock in a room and cry.

"Baekhyun is only safe thus far because I am dead, but recently, rumors have been flying around that I am still alive. I don't know how they found out, but if the words get out faster than expected, then beside from my family, Baekhyun would be their next target."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Kyungsoo leans back into the chair tiredly.

"I want you to distract him. Make him give up his revenge and that he won't ever touch this matter again. I want him to have no relation to Aizukotetsu because they can track him down. They can do that and they can kill him."

"I know where you are coming from, and I want to protect Baekhyun, but can't stop Baekhyun Chanyeol. Baekhyun lives for this revenge and moves only because of your dead." Kyungsoo is finally regretting his offers for revenge. It's the first time he hates himself so much to the point where he doesn't even deserve to be called as Baekhyun's hyung.

"Don't blame yourself Kyungsoo. You actually did the right thing back then by pushing him forward and making him live with a purpose even if it is wrong. At least he was able to smile in the last few years. I thought he could never do that again." Chanyeol smiles genuinely and Kyungsoo is once again convinced that Chanyeol's love for Baekhyun is really eternally burning.

"Baekhyun did well thus far, but now it's time he completely stops."

"But are you okay with Baekhyun like this? Longing and no closure?"

"No it's not okay, and that's why I'm planning something. Two of the Park already know that I'm still alive and now they're planning to pursue Baekhyun because they think he knows something. I'm going to revive and reveal myself in front of Baekhyun and protect him from them and if they ever touch him again, this time, I won't hold back."

"When are you planning to start the plan. Baekhyun's not getting any better."

"And that's why I want you to distract him just a little bit longer. When I get back, I'll fix him, heal him and everything will go back to normal again. So please just a little bit more. Please protect him at all cost. I can't lose him the second time. Not this time around, not ever."

There was a soft crack in Chanyeol's voice and crystal bead of tears begins to fall on Chanyeol's

cheeks as he looks over to the monitor on the lower left where Baekhyun was still fast asleep. Even though they are still miles away, and monitor unconnected, it still feels like Chanyeol was looking at Baekhyun from eyes to eyes. It seems as though a guardian angel is looking at its chosen one and even though his existence should never be known, he cares and loves his chosen one as if he was really there.

Just then, the door behind open and Luhan comes in calling for Kyungsoo's attention. "Baekhyun calls for you."  
One look at Chanyeol and their eyes connect instantly.  
"Go to him. He needs you."

But he needs you more, was on the tip of his tongue but Kyungsoo decided it wasn't necessary. Chanyeol got the message.

"It's nice talking to you Chanyeol and I promise, I'll take good care of Baekhyun till then."

With that, Chanyeol watch as Kyungsoo walks to Luhan's room with heavy steps.

 

 

 

"Just wait for me Baekhyun. I promise I'll be back soon."

 

 

 

**-tbc-**

 

 


End file.
